warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Dwarf
The Dwarfs, or Dawi '''(dwarf in the Khazalid language) and sometimes called the '''Sons of Grungi '''are currently one of the most oldest and proudest races in the Warhammer World, with a great wealth of history and power that is on par with the High Elves of ancient Ulthuan . They once had an empire which stretched from Norsca in the north to the jungles in the south, and from Mount Silverspear in the east to the Grey Mountains in the west. But the heart of the Dwarfen realm, Karak Ankor as they call it, will always lie within the domains of the World's Edge Mountains. The highest mountain range in the world, it is filled with the magnificent halls and holds of the Dwarfen people, a testament to the great feats of engineering done by their people. The Dwarf people as a whole are sturdy and strong, brilliant craftsmen and excellent warriors but above all they prize themselves on their loyalty to each other and to those they are indebted to. This strong bond of kinship has ensured that the Dwarfs are considered amongst the most united races in the face of the world. They are known far and wide as the greatest miners and tunnelers in the world, the ageless halls of Karaz-a-Karak are but one gigantic example of how huge their works can be. As a result, the Dwarfs are expert smiths and craftsmen, capable of producing works far more beautiful than the Elven metalworkers in far Ulthuan and hundreds of times more valuable than the trinkets of Men. Though these people are proud and honorable, they like all the other races of the World have a darker side, for no creature can ever escape the grip of Chaos, and from the deepest darkest corners of their hearts, the Chaos Dwarfs were born unto this world. History The history of the Dwarfs is an enduring history that has stretched from the very creation of this world unto its final lasting days. It is said that the Dwarfs, like many other races that has lived upon the world, was created by the benevolent god-like beings known as the Old Ones. Powerful and immensely intelligent beyond mortal standards, it was said that these beings were the ones who seeded the first forms of life upon this otherwise barren planet after using their immense god-like powers to terraform the planet and brought it closer to the sun. There they planted the first seeds of life, and from this life the first Dwarfs were created, and thus the Gods of the Dwarfen Pantheon. According to Dwarf legends and traditions, these first Dwarfs were carved by time from the rocks of the mountains, birth by stone itself. Whilst the Dwarfs lived about their earliest days, the Old Ones continued their masterful work, ensuring that this world shall be a paradise for all beings. Whether they had a higher purpose for this world or the Dwarfs remains unknown, for non other then the Old Ones know the full extent of their Great Plan. The Time of the Ancestor Gods (??? to -5500 IC) Millennia before the founding of the Empire of Man or the rise of Grand Cathay in the East, the ancestors of what were to become the Dwarfen people lived in the mountains of the Southlands, little better than beasts. They lived in caves and ate berries and wild game which they could catch with their bare hands. With the invention of flint and basic stone weaponry however, the Dwarfen people have been able to conquer their quest for food and began the process of following other pursuit with the aid of their gods. As their numbers grew, the Dwarfen people began to migrate northward, splitting off into different Clans, each of which was being lead by one of the Ancestor Gods. As the foundations of their people were set, many great deeds have been foretold during this grand time, such as the '''Tale of the Forgefather, a saga that tells how their god, Grungni Lord of Miners have begun his grand quest to master the arts of metal and steel, or the mysterious and forgotten War against Dragons, which was said to have created the great mountainous area known as Black Fire Pass. With the teachings of Grungi passed down upon his people, the now war-like people of the Dwarfs lead by their Warrior God, Grimnir the Fearless, '''led a magnificent campaign of conquest all across the mountains of the Old World, one of the most famous of which was his famous slaying of Urmskaladrak, the '''Father of Dragons. As Dwarfen society grew, it was Valaya, Goddess of Hearth and Healing who has taught the Dwarfs the first traditions of their people, and the structure that holds Dwarfen societies together. As they reached the domains of the World's Edge Mountains, it was here that they found gold, silver, iron and gromril in unimaginable abundance -- much more than has ever been found in the rest of the world put together. With all these resources at their disposal, the Dwarfs built their first holds or "''Karaks"'' in the southern mountains, leaving behind clan after clan to claim stewardship to these holds whilst the rest of their people continue northward. Some of the largest and oldest holds, like Karak Eight-Peaks and Karak Izril (called Azgal in later years) are built around the remains of these ancient dwellings. As the migration carried on northwards, following the veins of ore up to where the great range just stopped. They reached an area they named Zorn Uzkul (also known as the Great Skull Land), a barren, desolate plateau stretching out past the eastern horizon, further than anyone could see. Many Dwarfs turned back southward, disappointed by the lack of mineral wealth that could be gained. Others moved west, into what would one day be the lands of Norsca, founding a handful of strongholds in the Nordic mountains, the most prominent of which was the Hold of Kraka Drak. Others have made progress through the lands and made holdings upon the foothills of the Mountains of Mourn. With the creation of these settlements, the Ancestor Gods and their people named their great civilization, Karaz Ankor, translated simply as "The Everlasting Realm". Contact between clans had been maintained for many years, but this fragile string of communication was suddenly cut when Chaos flowed through the world. The Coming of Chaos (-5500 to -4119 IC) According to one account in the Book of Grudges, the most ancient of all Dwarf books have recorded how Chaos began to consume the world in the Imperial year of -5500 IC. It was also during this time that the Ancestor Gods have begun to tell the woes of this new phenomenon, telling their naive kins about the dangers this unstable flow of magic shall do to all those that stay above. It was then that Grungni have taught his people how to delve deeper beneath the mountains to avoid the Chaos that stirs upon the surface. Hidden in safety, the world was engulfed in clouds that poisoned the surface with layers upon layers of fine black warpstone dust. Communications with their eastern kin was lost, and for many years the Dwarfs of the East have begun a dark and murderous path towards the worship of Chaos. For many years these event have taken place, until finally the foul tempest have passed and the Dwarfs emerged once more unto the light of day. But the world was changed forever, for upon the lands, the mutating Winds of Magic has corrupted every living thing it touched. Terrifying monsters roamed the mountains and daemons walked openly upon the daylight sun. Needing powerful weapons to defend themselves from these dangers, Grungni taught his people the craftsmanship of more sophisticated weapons and armor, whilst Valaya taught the first Runepriest on inscribing Runes of Power upon their equipment. To lead them against these foes was Grimnir, equipped with two mighty war-axes and armor harder than the bones of the mountains. It was at this time that an army of millions sallied forth from their strongholds and fought the daemonic hordes of Chaos that has spilled over the lands, fighting a war that many have begun to call the First Chaos Incursion. It was during these campaigns to rid the mountain realms of Chaos taint that the Dwarfs first came into contact with the Elves of Ulthuan after Lord Grimnir was leading an army into the lowlands, chasing a band of Chaos marauders all the way into the coast. The Elven Fleet under the leadership of Caledor Dragontamer was blown off-course when they came to the Old World in hopes of finding out the source of the Chaos magic that seeps through the world. They were met with mixed suspicion and respect, but when a larger force of Beastmen arrived, they were promptly smashed between Caledor's magic and Grimnir's axe-wielding troops. Because of this they knew they were on the same side in this conflict. From Caledor, the Dwarfs learnt of the great Pheonix King Aenarion, and his struggle to free the far lands of Ulthuan from the grip of Chaos. From Grimnir, Caledor learnt of how the great tempest had preceded the coming of Chaos. With this information, Caledor realised that a Chaos Gate had opened somewhere within the Old World and only when it was closed could the tides of Chaos be stemmed. Caledor thanked Grimnir and returned to Ulthuan, to consult with the Pheonix King and hatch a plan that would stop the Chaos incursion. Before each of them left, as a sign of friendship and goodwill, they exchanged gifts, Grimnir presenting the wizard with runic amulet of colossal power, and in return, Caledor gave the Dwarf God the glistening Crystal of Fire which still today resides in the vaults of Karaz-a-Karak to this day. The respite won by Grimnir and his innumerable armies was hard-won and a brief calm has been instilled throughout the Old World. But as Grimnir headed back to his homes within the mountains, the sky grew dark and omnious once more and from these potent signs, the Second Chaos Incursion eruptly began. This time however, the Winds of Magic have grown to critical levels, and daemonic hordes beyond counting have spilled relentlessly against the lands of the Old World. Even with the millions-strong armies of Grimnir under his iron-fisted command, the Warrior God was forced back into their mountain strongholds and weather the incoming daemons with stout bravery. In time, many impenetrable holds were crushed under their horrific advance, and in grim determination the Warrior God has decided to take a more direct action. Though Grungni had told him that should he go upon this journey, he would surely die, the stubborn Grimnir snarled at his remark and said that it was work the risk should it help to save his people. The great warrior god ritually shaved his head, save for a single defiant crest that would later be adopted from the fearsome Slayer Cult many centuries later. Leading a small group of hardened warriors, the small band of warriors fought through many dangers until they reached the foothills of the Middle Mountains. It was there that Grimnir commanded his followers to return home, and bestowed upon his only son Morgrim, one of his legendary Axes. There, they at last turn back, watching in awe as Grimnir pressed onward, his form dwindling into the shimmering haze of that poisoned and corrupted mountain. It was said that Grimnir stood upon the third Chaos Gate within the heart of that very mountain and fought the numberless hordes of daemons back until the Vortex upon Ulthuan was finally completed, saving the world from the threat of Chaos for centuries to come. Grimnir was never seen again. The Golden Age (-4119 to -2005 IC) In the end, the creation of Caledor's greatest work, the Great Vortex within the Inner Sea has drained the massive influx of Magic from the world, and in unison the Daemonic armies all screamed to the stars as their dark essence were flung to the dark corners of the world. In that instant, the daemonic siege upon the Dwarfen Kingdoms had suddenly stopped, and from the darkness of the deeps, the Dwarfs emerged from their strongholds unto the light of the rising sun, and the start of The Golden Age. It was during this time that their gods, Grungni, Valaya, and other lesser deities have disappeared from the Dwarf realm. It is popularly believed by the majority of the Dwarf people that they delved unto the mountains' hearts, and returned from whence they came. In the World's Edge Mountain, the Dwarfs once more prospered beyond imagination, and within a matter of centuries, trade flourished throughout their realm. In this grand age, the strongholds of the Dwarfs were strengthened and deepened, expanding their domains into massive underground cities all connected by long subterranean highways of tunnels called the Under-Way. Seeking to expand their domains as well, the Elves of Ulthuan have sent ships and colonist upon the shores of the Old World and expanded their colonies unto the lands of what would be the nation of the Empire, Tilea, Estalia and Bretonnia. Seeing an opportunity for gold and profit, the Dwarfs of the Worlds Edge Mountain establish trade routes towards these new colonies, creating an Age of peace that had lasted for nearly 2,000 years. With the departure of their Gods, the heir to the Dwarfen realm fell upon High King Snorri Whitebeard, eldest son of Lord Grungni himself. Snorri presided to reign over his people after his successful campaign of extermination and eradication against the remnants of the Daemonic Legions, climaxing in the victorious Battle of Karag Vlag, where the armies of Snorri Whitbeard and Prince '''Malekith fought side-by-side for the last time. Unbeknownst to the Dwarfs, in -2700 IC the Elves within their homeland of Ulthuan were consumed in a destructive Civil War following the assassination of '''Phoenix King Bel-Shanaar by Prince Malekith. This event, coined by the Elves as The Sundering split the Elven people into two factions, with the High Elves still controlling Ulthuan and her colonies under the new Pheonix King Caledor I the Conqueror, whilst the Dark Elves preceded to reign their new-found kingdom of Naggaroth with Malekith as their Witch King. In a bid to cripple Ulthuans military and economical relations with the Dwarfs, Malekith ordered Dark Elven assassins and warriors to attack and slaughter Dwarfen trade caravans traveling around the Old World in -2005 IC. Believing these attacks to be perpetrated by the High Elves, many of the Dwarf Kings and thanes began to ready themselves for conflict with the Elves. By this time, the crown of rulership was passed down to another Dwarf, High King Gotrek Starbreaker. Like his predecessor, Gotrek was a wise and thoughtful king and instead of heeding the call for war, Gotrek sent one last attempt of reconciliation. The Dwarf people were a grim and straight-foward race, and once the Dwarf ambassador, cousin of the High King reached the throne of Pheonix King Caledor II, son of Caledor the Conqueror, the Dwarf ambassador harshly demanded the Elves to find accountability for the loss of so many Dwarf lives. But the Elves of that time were arrogant and prideful, and scorned by the Dwarf's accusation, the Pheonix King deliberately conceived an insult so grievous that no amount of gold could ever serve to recompensate. The Elves forcefully restrained the Dwarf and slowly cut-off his beard, compelling the Dwarf to go home shorn of pride and bearing the message that the only way the High King will gain a single gold coin of compromise is if he goes personally to Ulthuan and begged before the Pheonix King himself. This became the greatest insult ever recorded upon the Book of Grudges, which would accumulate into the greatest war ever fought between the two races. The War of Vengeance (-1997 to -1600 IC) Enraged beyond reason or thought, the High King roared for his kings and thanes to gather their armies and prepare for war. Nearly ever Dwarf clan were called up for this conflict, with each stronghold mustering armies of tens of thousands unto the growing legions of throngs already under Gotrek's command. At the very height of their power, the Dwarfs marched to war with a horde of hundreds of thousands of heavily armored warriors in what the humans thousands of year from now would begun to call the War of the Ancients, but to the Dwarf they knew it simply as the War of Vengeance, and to the Elves the War of the Beards. With the entire military might under his control, the High King lead the Dwarfs unto the lowlands and attacked the unsuspecting Elven colonies that haven't already known about the Pheonix King's actions. Colonies after colonies have fallen under the Dwarfs brutal assault until finally Caledor II ordered a mass mobilization of his forces and ignorantly emptied Ulthuan of all her soldiers leaving it defenseless, a situation that Malekith had long anticipated and would soon exploit. The massive Elven fleet set sail with Caledor at its fore and made landfall upon the Port-city of Tor Alessi, where they repelled the Dwarf invaders from the city walls. This marked the first true engagement fought between the two civilizations that would last for nearly 400 years. Blinded by their rage and overconfidence, the sudden arrival of Ulthuan's entire military caught the Dwarfs by surprise. Pushed back, the Dwarfs and Elves continued their battles within many area's of the Old World, the most prominent of which took place within the lands of Bretonnia. As the war began to escalate ever further, by the year -1974 IC, Pheonix King Caledor II was able to slay Prince Snorri Halfhand, son of the High King in single combat. The death of his son has ensured that Gotrek will never stop until Caledor was dead. In an act of vengeance for his lost kin, Prince Morgrim, cousin of Snorri Halfhand and newphew to the High King had led a Dwarfen army against the Elves, forcing them to retreat back until they made a final stand at the Battle of Oeragor by the year of -1968 IC, where he and his army purposefully stood before the arrow storms of the Elven army as an act of defiance and courage. With their arrows spent, the Elves foolishly attacked the Dwarfs in melee combat, which the Dwarfs quickly gained the advantage. In battles end, Morgrim personally slew the Elven Prince Imladrik in single combat, earning him the title of "Elgidum", translated as "Elfdoom". Crowned a hero by his people, Morgrim continued to capture many Elven towns and cities across the Old World, the most prominent of which was the razing of Athe Maraya in the year of -1948 IC. Another mighty Dwarf leader by the name of Brok Stonefist lead the armies of Karak Azgul in a decisive campaign against the Elves by using his extensive knowledge of the tunnels to route their armies. For his heroic deeds, he was named Ungdrin Ankor Rik, or Lord of the Tunnels by his people. As the war dragged on, he met his greatest adversary, Lord Saledor of Tor Arche, and for the next hundred years he fought Saledor's armys in many battles such as the Battle of Blind River. Finally, it was during the Battle of Athel Maraya, that the two adversaries found their ends in single combat, where they fought each other until finally the burning city devoured them both. Time of Woes (-1500 to Time of Woes, also known as the Age of Darkness - was a time of volcanic activity that shatters the Dwarfen empire, and precedes a massive migration of the Goblinoid races, and opportunistic skaven clans, who besiege the Dwarf empire. This time lead to the lost of connection with many holds, most importantly the Dwarfs living in what was present day Darklands. This lost of connection and volcanic activity lead to the eastern Dwarfen losing faith in the Elder Gods, and taking up the name of Chaos Dwarfs, in respite to their western cousins, for abandoning them. This also lead to the first of many wars with the Greenskin race of the East, most prominently the Goblins of the Eastern Darklands. Goblin Wars The Goblin Wars, was an age of unrelenting struggle between the Dwarfs, the Goblinoids races and other foul creatures of the depths. This war lead to the lost of many holds to the Greenskin threat and skaven incursion, most prominetly those northern Holds of Karak Ungor and Karak Azgal. Silver Age Silver Age, an age of reconquest - aided by Sigmar Heldenhammer and the united human tribes, the Goblinoids are driven from the Old World. Several strongholds are retaken by the Dwarfs of Karaz Ankor, and also lead to the trade and alliance of the Nation of the Dwarves and the Imperials of the Empire. Chaos Wars Chaos Wars, Men and Dwarfs fight side by side once more in the Great War against Chaos. Present The great Dwarven Empire is now in constant war with the hordes of Greenskins of the Darklands, the skaven of the under-empire, and the coming of the Great Storm of Chaos Society Dwarfs are organised into strongholds each governed by a king. The kings of each stronghold are independent but all swear allegiance to the Dwarven High King. Social structure Each stronghold is home to several Dwarf clans. Social ranking is based on clan. The lowest ranking are the disgraced Clans who are often outcasts from the holds. The next lowest are the Clans which have no home hold, and instead wander from hold to hold as traders, as well as work in the cities of the Empire. The middle ranking class are the respectable clans who dwell within the holds. The top ranking clans are the clans which engage in the most respected trades, such as goldworking, weaponsmithing, runesmithing, and engineering. The ruling class is the royal clan, whose members are the nobility, one of whom is the king of the Hold. Dwarfs keep titles simple, and with the exception of the King and his heirs, the princes, simply call their nobles thanes. There are also lady Dwarfs whose main duty is to stay at the clan hold, keeping the hold in order. They are expected to cook food, cleaning, taking care of beardlings, and counting the clans hoard of treasure. Aside from these immediate duties they have little else to do but stitche and watch time past by. They have little freedom in a society of men brandishing beards, lady Dwarfs have no beards and are married to other clans by the whims of their fathers for dowry to add to the clans hoard. In times of war or danger of their hold besiege by invaders they tend to the wounded and caring the young ones, they are not expected to bear arms but accepted every able bodied dwarf to fight being axe-maidens and some freedom from their repetitive lives in the hold. Clans Dwarf clans are extended families who can trace their ancestry back to a founding ancestor who may have settled a specific valley, built a strong hold or founded a mine. The fact that the Dwarfs are exacting craftsmen and would never simply mass-produce their crafts means that their work remains rare and in high demand. Consequently, prices for Dwarf work are always high. Dwarf clans are made up of many families, all of which share a common homeland. Often the clan has long lived elsewhere, as the original homeland has been lost or destroyed, although the clan has never given up the dreams of one day reclaiming their homeland and building it anew. The ancestors of the clan are highly honored, and part of this honor involves singing their sagas and maintaining their tombs and relics. Each clan is lead by the clan head also known as a thane. Some ''clans have their own identity sporting personal banners, sigils, and warcry. Economy Each Dwarf hold is a self-contained economy. Most are at the centre of a network of smaller holds which operate their own mines, shop, farms and workshops. Trade exists both within this network, and with the outside world. Dwarfs trade the raw materials and finished goods for food and other goods they cannot easily acquire. The skills of the Dwarfs at working materials have not, however, declined like their empire, meaning that their goods will always attract a high price. Good farming land is scarce in the mountains, and Dwarfs do not make good farmers, but they are enthusiastic hunters and often feast on the meat of beasts they have killed while roaming the mountains around them. Grain and fruit are brought into the mountains by traders and are bartered for metalwork and gold. A Dwarf hold also have numerous guilds to offer complaints, opinion, and suggestions to help regulate and improve the holds economy. Guilds are made by a group of dwafss of common skills or profesionn such as miners, blacksmiths, runesmiths, enginering, and even candle makers. These guilds also improve mines and other workshops under the guilds general interests. Dwarfs drink beer in large quantities as a result many clans serve beer in drinking halls to make a profit, beer making it the most common business a dwarf clan can go for. These clans often compete with one another on making the most finest quality beer to earn renown and gold (mostly for the gold). A dwarf name Josef Bugman stands as the paragon of quality, brewing the most high quality beer a dwarf can ask for. Age, wealth and skill The most important principles of Dwarf society are often summarised as three things: age, wealth and skill. The more of these that you have, the higher you are in Dwarf society. Dwarfs do not boast of their family achievements, they merely set the the record straight and proclaim their ancestors' greatness by their wealth and skills. Dwarfs do not age the same way humans do, dwarfs can reach hundred of years old, some are even seven hundread years of age. Dwarfs start their lives as young dwarfs known as "beardlings." These dwarfs still have short beards indicating their young age, beardlings turn to adults once they reach a hundred years. The oldest of dwarfs are the "longbeards" or "greybeards" these dwarfs are over five hundread years or more. These dwarfs are known to be the most wisest and the most experienced dwarfs in dwarven society. The other important part of Dwarf culture is their beards. Dwarfs never cut or trim their beards, as the length of a beard indicates age, and thus wisdom. Those with the longest beards are looked to for leadership. Dwarfs have an affinity for the past and constantly seek to remember their forebears by repairing and maintaining their products. All Dwarfs know how to reforge an ancient blade and are constantly trying to incorporate ancient relics into their newer works. All of the most powerful of these weapons are forged by Gromril, the strongest, rarest, and most treasured metal known to the dwarves. They also enjoy hoarding their hard earned treasure and gold. When a Dwarf dies, his wealth goes to his family and so passed down the generations. This process ensures the memory of the dead and secures a Dwarf's supply of money for a more desperate time. Often a Dwarf will measure his security by how far off the ground they are when they sit on their treasures. Often the supplies of the stronghold itself are so huge as to be a massive attraction to Orc and Goblin hordes willing to take the risk of death to gain huge amounts of gold. Dwarfs have a rigid and unyielding sense of honour, which is centered around the bond or promise. A promise does not die with an oath-maker, nor does treachery die with an oath-breaker. A Dwarf will be bound to an unfulfilled promise made by an ancestor, and will commit themselves to their fulfilment. Likewise they will look to the descendants of oathbreakers for recompense. Serious breaches of faith against the Dwarfs are recorded in the Book of Grudges.This massive tome is kept in Karaz-a-Karak, the capital of the old Dwarf empire, and constitutes something of a chronicle of Dwarf history. Language The Dwarf language is called Khazalid. It is an ancient language that has remained unchanged over many thousands of years both in its spoken and written runic form, absorbing only a few words from Elven and human languages. Khazalid is kept a secret language, and is rarely spoken in the company of other races, except for their feared and infamous battle cries. Khazalid includes very few words of obvious Elven or Human origin. By contrast there are many loan words from Khazalid in the tongues of Men, which suggests that Dwarfs must have taught some fundamental words to their taller allies. This is most obviously the case of words to do with traditional Dwarven craftskills of smithing and masonry, skills which Dwarfs taught Men many centuries ago. Khazalid well reflects the nature of the Dwarfs. There are a relatively large amount words for things such as different kinds of rock, underground tunnels and precious metals. It is said there are over a hundred words for "gold" in Khazalid, each subtly different and describing its lustre, color, purity and hardness. On the other hand, there are few words for abstract concepts. Words for physical things are also used for concepts which the Dwarfs perceive as related. An example is the Khazalid word for mountain, which is also used to denote concepts such as unyielding, enduring and permanence. The sound of Khazalid is guttural. Dwarfs have deep, resonant voices and a tendency to speak more loudly than is strictly necessary. Khazalid vowel sounds in particular are uncompromisingly precise and heavily accented. Consonants are often spat aggressively or gargled at the back of the throat. Contrary to Men, whose dialect differs widely depending on geographic location, the Dwarfs remain fairly consistent in dialect across the Dwarven realm, although there are exceptions. Dwarf Holds ''See Dwarf Holds , for more detailed look The empire of the Dwarves, stretched out from all around the great mountain ranges in the old world, most notably the Worlds Edge Mountain. Also, due to dwarfs society being revolves around mining and smithing, most of the major, hold and cities all lie in the moutain, protected by massive mighty citadels, where only the most strongest army can ever breach such a fortress. Notable Holds *Karaz-a-Karak *Karak Kadrin *Zhufbar *Karak Azul *Karak Norn *Karak Hirn *Karak Izor *Barak Varr *Kraka Drakk Lost Holds *Karak Ungor *Karak Varn *Ekrund *Mount Gunbad *Mount Silverspear *Karak Eight Peaks *Karak Azgal *Karak Izril *Karak Drazh *Karak Vlag *Karak Dum Warfare :See also: Dwarf Navy Dwarfs are well-prepared for war as each is already a battle-hardened warrior. In times of war, members of the clans will form regiments of Warriors, Quarrellers, and Thunderers under the leadership of their thanes. Superior Dwarven craftsmanship and engineering skills give their armies the most advanced technology including superb armour, black powder weaponry such as handguns and cannons, and powerful war machines. Dwarfs tend to prefer close combat where they are more than a match for most other creatures. Dwarfs do not make use of the wild winds of magic in the form of wizardry but instead rely on the powerful runic magic of their Runesmiths. Dwarfs are not suited to riding beasts, let alone horses, but occasionally ride in their advanced Gyrocopters through the sky to attack their foes with a small cannon. Occasionally Dwarfs are mounted on Dwarf-drawn thrones if they are of sufficient rank and power. Dwarfs fight on tight formations of shield, axe, and hammer advancing againts the enemy slowly and methodolically. Since every dwarf in the formation is a kin each warrior protect each other. With a volley of lead, rock, and bolts to herald the coming of a wall of shield, axe, muscle, and dwafish arrogance few enemies can face such an implacable army. Forces of the Dwarfs Every Hold house many dwarf clans, and it is expected that every clan and guild in every dwarf hold is ready to fight war when the king have command them. Every clan and extended families will form the bulk of the dwarf army known as a "Throng", and guilds such as the runesmiths or engineering guild will provide magical or mechanical support for the army. Lords Dwarf King Dwarf King are the highest ruler of a dwarf hold, they have absolute authority and power, but swear aligence to the Dwarf high king. Kings are a rare sight on the battlefield, they join battle only on the most dire of need, such when their hold is under siege and defeat is certain. The appearance of the King in battle give other dwarfs the will to fight on even when the odds are against them. Dwarf kings wear heavily ornated golden armor inscribed with powerful runes for superior protection, endurance, and vitality, they wield powerful rune weapons that can fell any foe, and is always accompanied by Hammerers the Kings personal guard. Dwarf Lord Dwarf Lord are those who generally lead a dwarf throng to battle. When a dwarf King send an army to defeat the enemies of the dwarf race, defend his hold, or to send missions and expeditions the King appoint several clans and their extended families to answer the call of battle. Among the Thanes of every clan who were given the task they will appoint one of their number to be the helm. These dwarfs must not only a capable warrior but also a leader, a tactician, credible, and have the longest beard outside the greybeards. The lords level of equipment depends on his clans standing, wealthy clan thanes wear suits of gromril armor the strongest armor known to dwarf kind and use powerful rune weapons. Poorer clan thanes uses iron armor and a potent rune weapon. Most dwarf throngs are led by those from the royal clan, related to the king, these dwarfs hold the actual title of "lord" but Thanes more often than not will become or rather take the role of "lord" if need be. Runelord Revered by their holds, the Runelords are the greatest of all the Runesmiths. As custodians of ancient lore they are naturally suspicious and jealously guard the secrets and rituals of their hammercraft. On the battle field Runelords dampen and channel the magic of their foes, rending it harmless. They alone have the ability to forge magical items using powerful runes – a skill passed on to a worthy relation, or taken to the grave. Thane Thanes are the matriarchs of a dwarf clan. In times of war Thanes lead their clan to battle in every dwarf army. In a dwarf throng thanes will lead their forces to victory by advising the Lord (Also a fellow thane) what course of action to take, although the final battlefield decision will fall to the lord. Thanes fight at the front of their clan leading his friends and family behind him. Some clans have their own personal heraldry and colors and these will be carried by Thanes as battle standards of their clan. Runesmith Runesmiths are the closest thing Dwarfs have to magic users in their culture. Runesmiths learn the ancient crafts of working metal and magic into Runes of power. The oldest and most respected of them are the Runemasters. The Runesmiths are members of the Guild of Runesmiths, which is said to have its origins in the days of the Ancestor God Grungni. The Guild claims descent from his son Morgrim, and it is for this reason they sometimes refer to themselves as the "Clan of Morgrim", though they are not the only clan who claim descent from the mighty god. All Runesmiths are kin, although the relation is often somewhat remote. Each family hands down its craft through the generations. When a Runesmith feels that the time is right, he will take one of his young relatives as an apprentice, teaching him all he knows about the art of Rune making. However, Runesmiths are so protective of their knowledge that many of them fail to find a worthy successor, and end up taking their art with them to the grave. The Guild of Runesmiths has great respect in their society. At the very least a Runesmith will have endured hundreds of years of harsh tutelage from their masters, and older Runemsiths will have centuries of runecraft and gathering of lost secrets reflected in the length of their beards and their tough, cantankerous demeanor. Dwarf Engineer Engineers, as the name suggests, are the Dwarven masters of technology and gadgets, continuing a long tradition of engineering craftsmanship. They employ their expertise to great effect in combat, shooting blunderbusses, throwing grenades at the enemy and even calling down artillery bombardments. In melee, they employ even more explosives or pummel their foes into submission using their engineering spanners and other assorted tools. Infantry Dwarf Warriors Warriors will form the backbone of every dwarf clan and every throng in every engagement, these uncompromising warriors hail from one of the many clans in a Hold. Warriors fight on a tight formation of kinsman hacking the enemy methodolically. In battle warriors always be form of the same clan, no single dwarf warrior is the same for every warrior carry their own personal armor, weapon, and different equipment suiting personal taste. Determine and arrogant in equal measure dwarf warriors make the most steadfast of fighters in the old world. Quarrellers Quarrellers Since the Dwarf first came to the World edge mountains the crossbow has been the dwarfs favorite range weapon. It will easily beat the goblins weak bows, and it is even capable of dropping a black orc dead in its track. the number of dwarfs that use crossbow have fallen some in recent time as more and more started taking up handguns, but the crossbow will never disappear entirely though. The Quarrellers that remain are a stubborn bunch, preferring to trust their own eyes over those new-fangled sights. If nothing else many begrudge the cost of gunpowder when all a crossbow takes is a little bit of elbow grease Thunderers Thunderers Although some more old fashion or traditional dwarfs still regard the handgun with some suspicion, it has become a common sight, almost as common as the crossbow. The Dwarfs who specialize themselves in using the handgun have become known as thunderers. being methodical as well as mechanically gifted they will simply keep on loading and firing in a disciplined manner, even when the enemy are right up close, rarely suffering the misfires the would afflict less-disicplined troops. Many Thunderers will have crafted their own handguns, incorporating personal preferences and additional improvements of their own. There are a lot of rivalries between Thunderers as to who has the most accurate handgun, which has resulted in the dwarfs handguns being the most precise weapons of their kind in the world. Longbeards A Longbeard is the oldest, most experienced warrior of the dwarf throng, a fact evidenced by the length of their beards. These ensure that they receive the proper respect from other Dwarfs, who have been taught quite rightly to always respect their elders. Longbeards have fought in more wars, beaten more enemies, and endured greater hardships than any young Dwarf could possibly imagine. They constantly grumble about how today's goblins are far smaller and weaker than they used to be, and how nothing is as well made as it was in their day. no dwarf would dare argue with them for they have the experience and the beard to prove it. In battle, Longbeards are able to demonstrate their time-won skills, showing disdain for even the smallest shifts in fortune that would throw less experienced warriors into confusion. Valaya help any Beardling who falters under their stern eye, for they will admonish him in no uncertain terms. Rangers 'Rangers '''are dwarfs who serve as scouts, and hunters to a dwarf hold. Rangers spend most of their time in the surface to keep constant vigil of the holds borders, hunt game, and map the land, giving the king eyes and ears on the outside of the hold. Dwarfs are a mountain race and expert miners, the common dwarf will treat a ranger with suspicion and distrust. Rangers are the first line of defence for a dwarf hold under siege, harassing the enemy with hit and run tactics using runemine traps and bolt fire while waiting for a dwarf throng to relieve them. Miners When a Dwarf hold goes to war, many mining clans will send their warriors to battle. As a gesture of pride in their profession, they will tend to carry picks rather than axes, but such is their skill with them that this is no disadvantage. There are many benefits to having such troops in an army, notably they can use their skills to tunnel beneath the enemy and gain the advantage of surprise. Elites Ironbreakers In a labyrinth of tunnels the Ironbreakers stand guard. The protectors of all that is sacred, the Ironbreakers battle tirelessly to prevent the desecration of their homes. Clad in gromril and armed with axe and shield, they stand bold. They are impervious, implacable and unmoving. Hammerers Hammerers are forged in battle and selected for their bold and courageous nature. Renowned for their elite fighting skills and steadfast loyalty, Hammerers are the preferred bodyguards for many Thanes and Lords. Slayers Slayers dye their hair bright orange, and stiffen it with pig grease so that it sticks out at alarming angles. Their way of life invariably means that many achieve their ambition and are slain at the hands of whatever ferocious beast they have confronted. Others, the least successful ones in a sense, tend to survive either because they are the toughest, the fatest or most determined. This process of natural selection weeds out all those who do not have exceptional abilities, so you can be fairly sure that any Slayer you meet is exceptionally tough, violent and psychopathically dangerous. Irondrakes While in times of need, Ironbreakers must deploy drakeguns - mighty weapons that belch alchemical fury. Such is the power of the drakegun, only a few Ironbreakers are capable of wielding its flesh-scorching punishment. They are known as the Irondrakes. War Machines Bolt Thrower Grudge Thrower Flame Cannon Dwarf Cannon Organ Gun Sources * ''Grudgelore (Background Book) pg. 3 - 86 * Armybook: Dwarfs (5th Edition) pg. 5 - 6. 7 - 9, 10 - 17, 18 * Armybook: Dwarfs (6th Edition) pg. 55 - 72 * Armybook: Dwarfs (7th Edition) pg. 4 - 83 * The Book of Grudges (RPG) pg. 4 - 15 Category:Races